The bloodkey
by xfelissilvestrisx
Summary: Je bent 14 jaar, leeft in je eigen wereld en beleeft de schrik van je leven.
1. Chapter 1

Hijgend plofte ik neer op de bank. Ik was uitgeput. Het leek alsof ik uren achter elkaar had gerend. Maar in werkelijkheid waren het maar een paar minuten geweest. "Ik ga _nooit_ meer alleen weg 's avonds…" Hijgde ik.

"Wat is er?" Mijn zusje kwam de kamer binnenlopen. Ze had haar pyjama al aan en keek slaperig. "Eigenlijk… Niets." Zuchtte ik vlug. Maar er was wel wat. Ik en de meiden werden gestalkt, zonder te weten door wie. "Ga maar weer slapen."Zei ik.

Ik dacht terug aan wat er ongeveer een half uur geleden gebeurd was. Toen we met z'n allen uit de bioscoop liepen, stonden er twee mannen buiten. Niet bijzonders, zou je zeggen. Totdat ze ons begonnen te volgen. Elke stap die we deden hielden ze in de gaten, en wij werden er nogal benauwd van. Uiteindelijk zijn we onverwacht een hoek om gegaan en hebben we zo hard gerend als we konden. Maar ik met mijn stomme kop, durf niks tegen iemand te zeggen. Zelfs tegen mijn ouders niet. Éen van mijn vriendinnen maakte me alweer bang met verhalen over moordenaars die je naar je huis volgen en dan je hele familie uitmoorden. Maar de andere zei dat ik dat niet moest geloven, omdat ze toch altijd van die gekke dingen verzint. Toch was ik er onzeker van geworden, en was er zeker van dat ik vannacht niet zou kunnen slapen.

"Mag ik bij jou slapen?" vroeg ik verlegen aan mijn zusje_. Ik ben bang,_ _waarvoor weet ik zelf ook niet. De deur zit op slot, de ramen zijn dicht en de gordijnen zijn gesloten._ "Wat is er dan?" Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. _Ik durfde het haar niet te vertellen, maar ik deed het toch._ "Ik zal het je vertellen." Zei ik zacht. "Maar je moet niets tegen papa en mama zeggen." _Ik vertrouwde haar. Ze was altijd eerlijk, maar nu twijfelde ik. Soms was ze te eerlijk._

"Ik vertrouw je, maar ik ken je ook. Je rent veel te snel maar papa en mama met je kleine beentjes." Zei ik nu iets harder. " Ik wil echt dat je het geheim houdt." _Ze keek me nu met zulke lieve, schattige oogjes aan dat ik het wel moest vertellen. Ik had haar nu al nieuwsgieriger gemaakt, dan dat ze al was._ Ik moest lachen. Ze lachte mee, maar hield me goed in de gaten. "Oké, ik vertel het je. Het zit dus zo. Ik ging naar de bios met de meiden. Dat weet je, hè?" vroeg ik lief aan haar. Ze knikte. Ik ging verder met mijn verhaal. "De film was afgelopen en ze liepen naar buiten. We zouden met zijn vieren terug lopen. Dat hadden we afgesproken. Toen kwamen er twee mannen achter ons aan. Ik vond ze eng dus ik liep sneller door maar de andere zagen ze niet." Ik keek even naar mijn zusje en zag dat ze in slaap was gevallen. Ik dacht bij mezelf, _ze was gewoon moe._

De volgende ochtend was ik super moe. Ik had amper geslapen door die stomme dromen. Maar volgends mijn vader zijn het ondertussen geen dromen meer, het zijn hele belevenissen, als ik ze 's morgens vertel aan de ontbijttafel. _Ik denk altijd bij mezelf. Ben ik niet te oud voor die soort dromen, waarom heeft mijn zusje ze niet of gaat het nog wel een keertje over? Soms word ik bang van mijn dromen. Dan word ik gillend wakker._ "Honey, ben je wakker?" Vroeg iemand aan me. Toen kwam ik weer bij mijn positieve en zag dat ik op de grond lag naast mijn stoel aan de ontbijttafel. "Gaat het wel, schatje? Jij hoeft vandaag niet maar school. Je bent veel te moe. Ga maar weer lekker naar bed. Ik breng straks wel wat te eten." Zei mijn moeder liefkozend. _Ik dacht even na. Wat er met me aan de hand? Ik kan niet slapen, ik val in slaap op een stoel en ik kan me gedachten er niet bij houden. Er is echt iets. WAT IS ER TOCH AAN DE HAND?_ "Nee, mam. Ik wil echt naar school. Het gaat wel weer." Zei ik met de twijfels duidelijk hoorbaar.

Toen ik eindelijk op school aan kwam, zat ik onder de schrammen en blauwe plekken. _Had ik maar thuis gebleven. Ik kan me hoofd er toch niet bij houden. Maar nu ben ik op school en moet ik het ook al maken._ "Myra, daar ben je!" hoorde ik ergens achter me. "Waar zijn jullie?" riep ik terug met een klein zacht stemmetje. Ik had geen stem, want ik had amper geslapen. "Grace, kom Myra is er. Of wil je haar laten wachten?" hoorde ik Sophie en Hailey tegelijk zeggen. Ik hoorde alles gedempt, ik sliep half en herkende me eigen vriendinnen bijna niet. "Myra, wat heb jij vannacht gedaan?" _Ze hadden gelijk in zag er niet uit. Ik was helemaal wit en me ogen vielen bijna dicht. Ik had thuis moeten blijven, ik had thuis moeten blijven dacht ik bij me zelf._

"Myra, Myra, Myra! Wordt eens wakker!" hoorde ik van heel ver weg. Het geluid was zacht maar wel erg opdringerig. "Je ligt weer te slapen!" hoorde ik nog zachter voor ik weer verdwenen was in een diepe, diepe slaap. In de droom die niet op wilde houden. Elke nacht als ik eindelijk sliep, wat vaak lang duurde, begon hij op het punt waar ik de dag er voor geëindigd was.

Mijn dromen van de laatste tijd gaan altijd over fantasiewezen en dieren, net of ze me iets willen vertellen. Ze kunnen ook altijd praten en vertellen me dingen die ik vaak niet snap. Ze leggen het te ingewikkeld uit, maar als ik er dan over na denk, snap ik het ineens wel en probeer ik linken te leggen met dingen die ik eerder hoorde.

Toen ik wakker werd was de klas helemaal leeg. Althans ik dacht dat ik nog in de klas was, maar toen ik beter keek, zag ik dat ik in een bed lag. _Iemand moet me hierheen gebracht hebben, maar wie? Ik dacht even diep na. Ik was op school, mijn moeder was thuis. Het zal me moeder wel geweest zijn._


	2. Chapter 2

_Heb je ook wel eens het gevoel dat er iemand in je hoofd zit. Een soort van geweten ofzo. Het knaagt aan je, maar je weet niet wat je gedaan hebt. Dit gevoel hebt ik constant vanaf het moment dat ik deze twee vreemde mannen had gezien. Het blijft maar knagen en hoe dieper je nadenkt, hoe meer het je pijnigt._

Toen ik eindelijk door had dat in niet in mijn eigen bed lag, probeerde ik te schreeuwen. Dit lukte niet. Er zat iets in mijn mond. Het smaakte verschrikkelijk. Ik wilde het eruit halen, maar mijn armen zaten ergens aan vast. Ze zaten aan het bed vast._ Dit moet ik weer hebben hoor. Ik word weer gekidnapt hoor. Precies als ik super moe ben en ook nog eens vanaf school. Heeft niemand het gezien ofzo. Wie doet me dit aan? Zo'n lief klein meisje die niemand iets aan doet. Het is gewoon niet eerlijk. Als ik nou wat geluid maak, misschien komt er iemand om me te redden._

Ik verzamelde alle kracht die ik nog in me had en bewoog alles wat ik bewegen kon. Er reageerde een man op. Hij had een cape over zijn hoofd. Toen hij bij mij aankwam deed hij hem af en kon ik zijn gezicht zien. Hij kwam vanuit een andere kamer, bijna geluidloos aan lopen. "Hallo, schatje. Je bent eindelijk wakker!" Zei hij poeslief met een fluwelen stem, of er niks aan de hand was. Ik probeerde een van mijn handen los te krijgen maar het lukte niet. Ze zaten te goed vast. "Wat is er? Zijn we een beetje bang? Of ben je gewoon boos omdat je hier met mij zit?" Zei hij nog steeds poeslief, maar iets geïrriteerd. Ik herkende de stem ergens van en zijn ogen ook.

_Weer die knagende pijn in mijn hoofd ik word er helemaal gek van. Maar nu was er een reden, ik kende deze man. Zijn stem, handen en ogen. Ze kwamen me zo bekent voor. Maar ik kon de link gewoon niet leggen. Maar dan opeens krijg je een ingeving en weet je het weer._

Toen wist ik het. Dit was één van de mannen die ons gisteren had achtervolgd. Hij merkte dat ik het door had en trok de tape van mijn mond af en haalde de prop uit mijn mond. Ik wilde op zijn vingers bijten. Hij had mijn plan door. "Help, Help, Help iemand me! Schreeuwde ik. _Maar ik wist dat het geen zin had. Die gebouw was vast heel goed geïsoleerd zodat niemand van buiten kon hoor wat hier gebeurde. Ze hadden het gisteren alleen maar op mij gemunt en niet op de andere. Ik was natuurlijk weer de gelukkige. Hoe kon het ook anders._ Ik was helemaal in de war. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek nog eens goed naar de man. Toen vroeg ik heel beleefd: " Wie bent u? En wat wilt u van me?" wist ik uit te brengen. Ik keek heel boos naar de man en hij riep zijn vriend erbij. Deze kwam 5 minuten later heel rustig aanlopen.

"Zo, Zo kijk eens wie we daar hebben! Onze lieve kleine Myra. Fijn om je weer eens te zien." Zei hij met een harde, onaardige stem. _Ik wist van me zelf dat ik niet lief en zeker niet klein was. Ze hebben we waarschijnlijk al vanaf mijn geboorte gevolg ofzo. Ik wist het zelf ook niet. Ik herkende ze alleen maar van de bios. Ik ga ze gewoon vragen waarom ze me "Onze lieve kleine Myra" noemde. Ik ga het gewoon doen._

Ik bekeek de mannen eerst eens goed. Van onder naar boven en weer terug. De ene was klein en dun en de andere was lang en gespierd en ze hadden beide kort haar. Ze hadden allebei donkere kleding aan en een soort cape. Ze hadden een hele lichte huidskleur en een rare oogkleur. Maar hetgeen wat me het meeste op viel was dat ze zo ongelofelijk knap waren. Ze konden gewoon niet menselijk zijn.

"Waarom hebben jullie me gekidnapt en waarom vanaf school?" Vroeg ik zo bedreigend mogelijk. Het leek geen indruk op ze te maken. Ze negeerde me en gingen verder met waar ze mee bezig waren._ Wat waren ze toch aan het doen? Ze hadden een doek, een fles met een blauwgroene vloeistof en een zakmes. Wilde ze me vermoorden? NEEEE, dat wil ik echt niet. Ik ben nog te jong om te sterven._

Ze merkte dat ik erg onrustig werd en draaide zich om. Ik keek ze met boze ogen aan. Weer reageerde ze er niet op, maar ze gaven wel antwoord op mijn vraag.

"Ik zal beginnen bij het begin. We volgen jou en je familie al vanaf dat jij geboren werd. Alles wat jij in je leven hebt meegemaakt hebben wij gezien. Wat was jij een schattig meisje vroeger." Zei met een beeldschone stem. Ik werd er helemaal in het verhaal gezogen. "Ga verder!" Zei ik bot. De andere gaf me een afkeurende blik. Maar ze gingen verder met vertellen.

"Wat ik dus al zei, je WAS heel schattig. Maar toen gebeurde het. Je ouders werden aangereden op een avond en waren meteen dood. Jij bleef maar huilen, dus wij besloten je uit de auto te redden. We hebben je naar het ziekenhuis gebracht, maar je was gelukkig niet gewond. Je kon niet naar huis want je was nog te klein en je had geen bekende familie. Wij hebben je een tijdje opgevoerd tot we er achter kwamen dat je oom en tante ook in de stad woonden. We gingen bij ze langs en ze waren helemaal overrompeld. Ze namen je meteen aan omdat ze nooit hadden verwacht dat jij nog leefde." Zeiden ze vol overtuiging. "Dat is nu precies 10 jaar geleden" Voegde de ander er nog even bij.

Ik was nu zelf ook helemaal overrompeld. Ik kon het niet geloven. _Ik ben 14 jaar en ik ken niemand uit mijn familie en woon bij mijn oom en tante. Wist niemand dit of mocht ik het niet weten? De wereld is zo oneerlijk._

Ik had nog niet precies antwoord op mijn vraag. Ik besloot het netjes te vragen. "Maar waarom hebben jullie me dat precies nu ontvoerd? En niet over nog 4 jaar, als ik volwassen ben." Ik kreeg niet meteen antwoord. Ze leken er even over na moeten denken. Toen ze eindelijk antwoord gaven. Zat ik zoals gewoonlijk me stierlijk te vervelen. "Kan je me alsjeblieft los maken? Het zit niet zo comfortabel." Ze zuchten. "Ik zal niet wegrennen!" voegde ik er nog even snel aan toe. _Terwijl ik het zei dacht ik. Dat had ik niet moeten zeggen. Nu gaan ze me extra in het oog houden._ Maar ze maakte me los en gingen verder met hun verhaal.

"Het zit dus zo. Toen we jou vonden in de auto van je ouders, hadden we een soort van aantrekkingskracht naar jou toe. Alsof je ons riep ofzo. Je straalde het uit." Ze keken even naar mij en gingen toen verder. " Je leek een soort gave te hebben. Als je iets ouder was geweest hadden we je gelijk getransformeerd." "Gelijk wat?" Schreeuwde ik er door heen."WAT WILDE JE MET ME DOEN?"

Ik rende door het gebouw op zoek naar een uitgang, die ik niet kon vinden. Voor ik naar de ingang kon rennen, zat ik alweer op een stoel met mijn handen op mijn rug gebonden. "Moest dat nou? Waarom doen jullie me dit aan? Wat willen jullie van me?" Ik klonk erg hysterisch. Ik was helemaal over mijn toeren. Ik kon de tranen niet meer binnen houden en begon te huilen. Eerst heel zachtjes maar dat duurde niet lang. "Alsjeblieft geef antwoord op mijn vragen. Ik kan hier niet tegen." Zei ik door mijn tranen heen.

"Er zal duidelijkheid komen, later. Ga eerst maar even lekker slapen."Zei hij geruststellend. Ik voelde mezelf weer helemaal rustig. Hij maakte me los. Ik ging naar het bed, ging lekker liggen en viel meteen in slaap.

_En dan wordt je met een schrik wakker en zit je weer vast aan het bed. Ze zijn echt bang dat ik wegloop. Waarom lig ik niet lekker? Er zit iets in mijn arm ofzo._

Ik schreeuwde zo hard ik kon. Één van de twee stond naar me. Ik stak mijn arm omhoog en vroeg. "Wat is dit? Ben ik ziek ofzo? Ik heb geen infuus nodig hoor!" Hij keek me verbaasd en vroeg. "Heb je dan helemaal niks gemerkt? We hebben veel bloed afgenomen voor een onderzoek. Nu keek ik verbaasd. _Slaap ik dat zo diep. Dat heb ik nooit geweten. Dan moet ik volgende keer naar gaan slapen, als ik bloed moet laten prikken._ "Okay, maar waarvoor hadden jullie dan precies bloed nodig?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Waarom denk je? Kijk eens goed naar ons en zeg wat je ziet." Ik keek. Ik zag twee mannen, één lang en gespierd, de ander klein en dun. Allebei kort haar. Nu opvallend lichte kleren, vergeleken met de vorige keer dat ik keer. En geen cape meer. Kort, donkere haren. En rode ogen. Dat was me nog helemaal niet zo op gevallen. Je zag in hun ogen dat ze het ergens heel erg moeilijk mee hadden. Ze hadden hun doordringende dorstige blikken op mij gericht.

"JULLIE WILLEN ME VERMOORDEN! Ik heb jullie wel door."_Maar wat gingen ze dan doen met mijn bloed. Opdrinken? Nee, veel te goor._ "Nee, we willen je niet vermoorden. Het prikken was om te kijken of jij echt bent wie we zoeken. "Hij moest moeite doen om me niet nog meer bloed af te nemen. Hij keek me erg heel erg eng aan, gewoon niet menselijk. _Ze zijn niet menselijk. Ze hebben rode ogen, ze zijn super snel en houden van bloed en vooral van O-negatief. Ze willen me bloed ergens voor gebruiken. Maar waarvoor? O-negatief is nou ook weer niet zo speciaal._

Toen ik weer wakker werd had ik hele erge hoofdpijn. _Hoe laat was het? Ik had helemaal niet gemerkt dat ik in slaap was gevallen. Of was ik nu nog aan het dromen?_ "Hallo, is daar iemand? Kan iemand me vertellen waar ik ben?" Ik keek om me heen. Ik lag niet meer ik het oncomfortabele bed. Ik zat in een stoel vastgebonden aan de leuningen. "Hallo? Ik wil contact!" Toen kwam hij aangesneld. Hij keek eng net of hij ergens van geschrokken was. Ik keek naar mezelf en zag wat het probleem was.

Hij maakte me los en ik maakte mezelf schoon met de doekjes die ik vond. Het zat echt overal. Mijn hele T-shirt, de grond en de stoel. Alles was rood. Nadat alles opgeruimd was, was ik een beetje misselijk. Het was vooral de bleek die me deed walgen. Het bloed deed me helemaal niks. Ik wilde altijd al iets doen in het ziekenhuis of bij de dokter. In ieder geval mensen of dieren helpen. Ik houd ongeveer van bloed.

"Mag ik iets vragen?" Ik schaamde me een beetje. Ik was een beetje rood aangelopen. Hij zag het ook en lachte. _Waarom precies nu? Ik was net lekker bezig. Hij vind mij wel aardig, maar dat kan ik nu even niet gebruiken. Als ik wil ontsnappen. Moest hij me niet aardig vinden. Dat stond vast. Eerst maar even uit vinden waar ik was. _"Ja, schatje natuurlijk. Wat wil je weten?" zei hij heel onschuldig. Maar hij wist al wat is ging vragen. Hij maakte het me gewoon extra vervelend. Hij stak nog net zijn tong niet uit.

"Hoe heten jullie eigenlijk? Waar ben ik? Wat willen jullie van me? En mag ik snel weer naar huis? Het duurt al een paar weken. Mijn ouders zijn vast heel erg ongerust." Hij lachte en begon aan een reeks van antwoorden. "Dat is meer dan één vraag. Ik ben Alois en hij heet Christiaan. We zijn al meer dat 1000 jaar oud. We kennen elkaar pas sinds jij bent geboren. 14 jaar geleden dus." Hij stopte even om mijn reactie te bekijken. Ik keek heel erg verwonderd en probeerde linken te leggen met dingen die ik had gezien of gehoord. _Wat hadden ze voor geheimen? Ze hebben rode ogen, ze zijn super snel en knap en zijn al 1000 jaar oud. Het zijn hele rare "wezens". Niet menselijk in ieder geval._ Hij ging verder met vertellen en ik luisterde aandachtig naar zijn verhaal.

"Je zit in een stoel vastgebonden in een vliegtuig. We zijn op weg naar de mayatempels in Mexico. Jij bent de sleutel tot hun geheimen. We wisten dit al vanaf je geboorte. We konden je alleen niet meteen een paar maanden van je ouders scheiden, daar was je nog te jong voor. Waarschijnlijk snapte je het zelf ook al maar je bent nog een tijdje niet thuis. We hebben je ouders vertelt dat de tijd rijp was." Hij eindigde zijn verhaal met de nadruk op "dat de tijd rijp was."

Ik schrok me rot. _Mijn ouders wisten dit al en ze hadden me het nooit verteld. Was mijn zusje ook uitverkoren? Ik denk het niet. Er is er toch altijd maar één uit een hele familie. Soms helemaal niemand. Waarom moest ik nou weer net uitgekozen zijn?Mijn leven is niet eerlijk. En nu helemaal verwoest._

"Zijn we er al bijna? Ik ben moe en ik heb een zere kont." Riep ik heel erg zeurderig. Het was een beetje overdreven, maar ja zo ben ik nou eenmaal. Alois liep naar me toe en zei "Nee, nog niet. Ga maar even slapen dan zijn we er sneller voor je gevoel." Ik keek hem boos aan en toen schreeuwde ik "MAAK ME DAN EVEN LOS! IK KAN ZO TOCH NIET SLAPEN." Ik schrok van mijn eigen reactie, maar ik werd wel los gemaakt. _Eindelijk vrij. Zo lekker. Helaas kan ik niet uit het vliegtuig springen want dan ben ik dood en springt Alois achter me aan. En heb ik er nog niks aan._

"Waar is de wc? Ik moet heel erg nodig." Ik keek Alois smekend aan. Hij wees de richting aan en toen zag ik het bordje. Ik rende er naartoe en liep tegen de deur aan. Ik hoorde achter me een harde sadistische lach, maar ik negeerde het. Ik moest te nodig plassen.

Toen ik uit de wc kwam was er niemand te bekennen. _Ze zitten vast met zijn tweeën in de stuurcabine en laten mij even mijn gang gaan. Ik heb honger. Zou ik iets mogen eten? Al mocht het niet ik doe het lekker toch. Ik had het gevoel dat ik dagen niet gegeten had. Ik was ook een beetje licht in mijn hoofd._

Ik liep door het vliegtuig heen. Echt een mega ding, maar dat doet er niet toe. Er was een klein bescheiden keukentje in een hok. Ik liep er naartoe en opende de koelkast. Ik begon eigenlijk vanzelf te gillen toen ik zag wat er in de koelkast lag.

Allemaal bloedzakjes met mijn naam erop. _Hebben ze dan zoveel afgenomen? Ik heb er echt helemaal niks van gemerkt. Maar als ik hun sleutel ben die bijzondere geheimen. Waarom nemen ze dan zoveel bloed van me af. Het is nu alleen naar verspillen._

_Ik moet Hailey, Grace en Sophie weer eens bellen. Ze weten niet waar ik ben. Ik was ineens verdwenen vanaf school._ Ik graaide naar mijn mobiel in mijn zak en zag nu pas dat ik elke andere kleren aan had. Maar daar ging het even niet om. Ik toetste het nummer van Grace in. Bij de eerste keer ringen nam ze al op, ze zat vast naast de telefoon ofzo. "Hallo, met wie spreek ik?" Hoorde ik een zacht stemmetje zeggen. Net alsof ze ergens bang voor was. "Met mij, Myra."_ Ik snap het niet waar was ze bang voor? Ik wilde het haar ook niet vragen. Dat zou onbeleefd zijn. Maar ik moest het weten._ Met een klein piep stemmetje vroeg ik, "Waarom klink je zo bang? Zit er iets achter je aan?" Het antwoord was kort, maar duidelijk. "Vampiers!" Toen hoorde ik een hele harde gil door de telefoon en werd er op gehangen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ik rende zo hard als ik kon naar de stuurcabine en botste daar hard tegen de deur aan. Ik was zo boos dat het niet eens pijn deed. Mijn gezicht was witheet. Ik kookte over. _Ze hebben gelogen. Ze willen mijn bloed wel op drinken. Ik vertrouw ze niet meer. Ik vertrouw ze niet. Ik wil hier weg. Nu meteen._

De deur ging open. Alios en Christiaan komen naar me toen en kijken me afschuwend aan. Ik begreep hun blikken niet. Ze hadden ergens moeite mee. Ik keek ze aan en toen gingen het me allemaal even te snel. Voor ik het wil lag ik op de grond en zaten er twee mannen op me. _Wat hebben ze toch? Ze worden steeds raarder. Ze het dan misschien toch? Nee, dat kan gewoon niet. Die bestaan helemaal niet. _Ik had een bloedneus. Alios kon zich niet ik houden en likte het bloed van me lippen. Het kietelde._ Mijn vermoede was meteen bewezen. Ze hielden van bloed. Ze dronken het. Soms zelf vers uit het lichaam. Maar wat zijn het voor wezens? Zijn het dan toch 'Vampier"?_

_Het moet wel. Nee, het kan gewoon niet. _Dit was het enige wat nu door mijn hoofd heel ging. Toch is dat raar, want ik wist dat ik langzaam leeg gezogen werd. Ik deed er niks tegen. Helemaal niks. _Ik moet toch iets kunnen doen. Denk Myra denk._

Ik werd steeds zwakker en zwakker. Ik voelde het bloed uit mijn lichaam weg trekken. Ik kon flauw vallen als ik dat wilden, maar ik verzette me hevig. Ondertussen waren ze over gegaan naar mijn armen. Aan allebei de kanten één. Geen prettig gevoel, dat was zeker. Het deed gewoon pijn. Hun tanden waren scherp._ Oh, alsjeblieft hou op! Nee,, nee, nee. Ik wil dit zo niet. Ik wil niet zo eindige. _Ik belande in een wazige wereld. Niks was nog scherp. Het enige wat ik nog voelde waren hun tanden in mijn verzamelde mijn kracht en wist iets uit te stoten.

"AU" Mijn stem was bijna helemaal weg, maar ik wist dat ze me gehoord hadden. Toen was ik weg. Ik storten van de wereld en voelde helemaal niks meer. De pijn was me te veel geworden.

Ik werd wakker in een bed. Ik hoorde ze smoezen, dus ik deed of ik nog sleep. Ik luisterde naar hun verhaal. Het ging over mij. Ik wilde nog even slapen.

_Ik moet het ze vertellen. Dat ik weet wat ze zijn. Het moet. Ik lag te piekeren over van alles. _Ik was zo moe. Mijn ogen konden niet open blijven. Maar ik kon gewoon niet slapen. Er ging te veel om in mijn hoofd._ Ik moet eerst slapen voor ik ze het ga vertellen. Anders val ik misschien weer flauw of val ik in slaap onder me verhaal. denk aan iets leuk. Aan je vriendinnen, je zusje of je ouders._ Het werkte ik viel in slaap.

Ik schrok wakker. Christiaan zat naast me. Hij keek me een beetje verdwaast aan. "Zal ik een slaapliedje voor je zingen?"vroeg hij."Misschien val je dan in een rustige slaap." Ik keek hem nu verdwaast aan. "Hoezo? Wat doe ik dan allemaal in mijn slaap?" Ik vroeg het me gewoon af. Ik keek hem smekend aan. "Je schreeuw, je roept namen die ik niet ken en het lijkt of je met iemand vecht ofzo. Waarschijnlijk komt het door het bloedverlies." Hij neuriede een heel vreemd lied je, maar het werkte wel. Mijn oogleden werden zwaarder en vielen dicht.

_Mijn droom was raar. Ik rende in een bos. Alleen. De zon scheen. Het was warm. Bang voor alles wat ik hoorde en zag. Ik rende een grot in. Een donkere grot. Er zat een meisje. Ik liep naar haar toe. Ze keek me aan. We herkende elkaar. Het was Isabella. Mijn fantasievriendin. Ze kwam me waarschuwen, net als altijd. Vroeger toen ik nog klein en onschuldig was. Nooit bang, altijd blij. Isabella's gezicht maakte me bang. Ze keek duivels. Haar stem was ook duivels. "Myra, pas op. Laat je niet in de maling nemen." Toen was ze weg. Ik riep haar nog, maar ze was weg._

Weer was ik wakker. Dit keer zat er niemand naast me. Ik liep maar de keuken en pakte een zakje bloed. _Het is toch mijn eigen bloed._ Ik was nog steeds zwak. Ik viel weer op mijn bed en zoog het zakje langzaam leeg. Ik vond het eigenlijk wel lekker. Het deed me goed. Ik had geen hoofd pijn meer en ik kon nu makkelijker in slaap vallen. Voor ik echt sliep hoorde ik Alios en Christiaan nog praten. Natuurlijk over mij. Ze hadden waarschijnlijk gezien wat ik had gedaan.

_Deze droom was minder eng. Hij was eerder vrolijk. Ik was op een open plek in een bos. Mijn ouders, me zusje en mijn vriendinnen. We hadden een feestje. Isabella was er ook. Ze feestte lekker mee met de andere dit keer. Ik kreeg allemaal cadeautjes en knuffels. Waarom eigenlijk? Ik was niet jarig. Ik negerde het en genoot van de aandacht. De zon begon te schijnen en scheen precies in mijn gezicht._

Ik werd wakker van een felle straal licht, die precies in mijn ogen scheen. _Net zo vel als in mijn droom. _ Ik kreeg mijn ogen niet ogen dus ik stapte uit het bed. Toen zag ik pas waar ik was. Ik lag niet in een bed, ik lag in het zand. Ik was op het strand. Ik was in Mexico. Ik sprong op en rende weg. Het bos in. Weg van alles wat was gebeurt.

Ik rende door het bos. Harder dan mijn benen aan konden. Alleen. Telkens om me heel kijkend. Ik was bang. Bang dat ze me kwamen halen. De zon scheen. Het was warm. Maar het stelde me niet gerust. Ik gingen er alleen maar harder van rennen. Harder en harder. Steeds verder het bos in. Ik was de weg al lang kwijt. Alles leek zo op elkaar. Ik rende gewoon ergens heen.

Ik zocht naar een schuilplaats. Het begon koud te worden. De zon verdween langzaam achter de bomen. Ik letten even niet op mijn voeten. Struikelde. Viel tegen een boom met mijn hoofd. Alles werd meteen zwart.

Ik had hoofdpijn toen ik wakker werd. Ik lag op een harde ondergrond. Het was donker en koud. Ik keek rond. Ik lag in een grot. Tegenover me zat een meisje. Ik keek maar haar. _Ze lijkt op Isabella. Zou het haar zijn? Dat kan helemaal niet._


	5. Chapter 5

Ik wachtte nog even voor ik iets zei. Het meisje keek me aan als of ik iets heel raars deed. Toen ik mijn mond open deed. Keek ze heel verbaasd. _Dacht ze dat ik niet kon praten ofzo. Haar gezicht maakt me bang. _"Wie ben jij? Waar ben ik?" Mijn stem was zacht. Ik bekeek haar eens goed. Ze had een klein, rond hoofd met een klein, bescheiden mondje. Ze had een bekent gezicht. Ze lachte naar me. Ze keek een beetje ondeugend naar me. Net alsof ze me uitdaagde. Ik lachte terug.

Ik had hoofdpijn en voelde me erg misselijk. Mijn voorhoofd was warm en het rook naar bloed. Ik had het gevoel dat ik een mega bult op mijn hoofd had. Ik reikte maar mijn hoofd. Ik voelde een bult, maar hij was niet zo groot als dat ik verwacht had. Hij zat net boven mijn voorhoofd. Toen ik mijn hand terug haalde zat er bloed aan mijn hand._ Nee, nu kunnen ze me vinden. Ze ruiken me al vanaf een afstand. Ik moet zorgen dat het ophoud._

"Ik heb je hierheen gebracht. Je lag zo alleen in het bos en je hoofd bloedde. Maar dat had je zelf al ontdekt."Zei ze voorzichtig en zacht. Ik keek haar aan. Ze had een bekende stem. Ik kom het alleen niet plaatsen. Waarschijnlijk omdat ik mijn hoofd heel erg hard gestoten had._ Ik ken jou, ik ken jou ergens van. Maar waar? Ik vraag haar nog eens hoe ze heet. Misschien weet ik het dan weer._ Ik kreeg een misselijkheidaanval. Ik probeerde mijn maaginhoud tegen te houden, maar het kwam er toch uit. Ze keek me aan alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was. We ruimde het samen op en gooide het naar buiten. Ik voelde mijn misselijkheid langzaam wegtrekken, maar het was nog lang niet over.

"Zou ik mogen vragen hoe je heet?"vroeg ik zacht. Ik deed het een beetje met mijn mond dicht geknepen, want ik stond vreselijk uit mijn mond. "Ja, tuurlijk. Ik ben Emma. De naam die jij de hele nacht hebt geroepen. Herken je me dan niet meer?" Ik keek haar verbaasd aan. _Maar hoe kan dat. Emma woonde toch in Amerika. Waarom is ze hier? In Mexico. _"EMMA, ben je het echt? Mijn allerbeste vriendin." Mijn stem werd steeds zachter en volgens mij heeft ze mijn laatste woorden niet eens gehoord.

_Emma is 6 jaar geleden verhuis naar Amerika, omdat haar vader daar ging werken. Haar Engels is fantastisch dus was het geen elke moeite. Omdat ze tweetalige opgevoed werden. Ze heeft nog een klein zusje maar die toen nog helemaal niet praten. We schrijven veel brieven en kaarten. Maar hadden elkaar 5 jaar niet gezien. Ze is zo verander. Ze is zo gegroeid. Voordat ze weg ging waren we allebei klein en verlegen. Ik dacht dat in groot was voor mijn leeftijd met me 1.70, Emma zo die is pas groot. Ik ben nu helemaal over mijn verlegenheid heen. En ze is ook zo mooi._

"Ja Myra, ik ben het. In levende lijven." Ik wilde iets zeggen maar er kwam niks uit mijn mond. Geen enkel geluid kreeg ik er uit. Ik werd steeds misselijker, ik kreeg vlekken voor mijn ogen. Alles werd langzaam donker. Mijn benen werden slap en konden me niet meer dragen. Ik voelde nog net dat twee armen me op vingen voor ik de grond raakte. Toen was alles zwart...

_Ik heb haar zo gemist. Ik ben nog nooit bij haar geweest, omdat me moeder het te ver weg vind. Zij is daarin tegen na de verhuizing ook niet meer bij mij geweest. We hadden afgesproken dat we elkaar in de zomervakantie zouden op zoeken. Onze ouders hadden het al goed gekeurd. Ik weet alleen niet of het nog gaat gebeuren. Ik ben nu gevangen door twee malloten. Misschien kom ik wel helemaal niet meer thuis. Vermoorden ze me wel, als ze klaar met me zijn. Of veranderen ze me ook in een vampier en zal ik dus nooit meer naar huis kunnen._

Ik kwam langzaam bij. Ik hoorde heel zacht drie stemmen. Ver weg, heel ver weg. Ik kon het steeds beter verstaan. Ze hadden een gesprek. Twee mannen en één meisje. Alios en Christiaan hadden me gevonden. Ik luisterde mee. Ze hadden het over mij. Alios en Christiaan wilde me natuurlijk meenemen naar de tempels. Emma vond dat ik dat zelf moest beslissen.

_Ik wil helemaal niet met ze mee. Ze waren niet aardig tegen me. Ze hadden me zomaar ontvoerd uit de klas. Ik durf te wedden dat ze me ook een soort van slaapmiddel hebben gegeven, zodat ik telkens heel moe was. Zelf mijn ouders, die niet mijn echte ouders zijn, hebben me voorgelogen. Ze hebben nooit gezegd dat mijn ouders dood zijn. En dat ze me oom en tante zijn. Daarom heb ik dus geen ooms en tantes. Mijn ouders hadden geen broers en zussen. Maar ik wil ook wel weten of ik echt zo speciaal ben en een deur kan openen met mijn bloed. Dat zal wel zo zijn anders hadden ze me niet ontvoerd en 14 jaar in de gaten gehouden._

Ik kwam langzaam overeind. Ik voelde me nog een beetje duizelig. Ik liep een stukje de grot uit en pakte mijn mobiel. Ik toetste het nummer van Grace in. Het duurde even voor ze op nam.

"Hallo? Wie is dit?" Ik hoorde een twijfel in haar stem. Ze kon me nummer natuurlijk zien. Ze zag dat ik het was. De vorige keek was ze ook al zo bang. "Waarom ben je nou zo bang? Heb ik je iets aan gedaan?" Ik hoorde haar slikken. Toen zei ze: "Ik ben niet bang voor jou, maar voor de mannen die je ontvoerd hebben. Ze hebben vertelt wat ze kunnen doen als jij niet meewerkt. Ik wil niet dat dat gebeurt." Ik dacht even na.

_Wat zouden ze tegen haar gezegd hebben. Zouden ze het ook tegen Hailey en Sophie gezegd hebben en tegen mijn ouders. En Mary. Nee, niet tegen Mary. Ze zal nooit meer kunnen slapen. Wat zouden ze nu wel niet denken. Weten ze waar ik ben. Wat ze met me gaan doen. Ze weten vast niet. Ik moet ze bellen._

"Maar wat hebben ze dan gezegd? Ik hoop niet dat ze al te gemeen waren." Ze dacht even na over hoe en wat ze ging zeggen. "Ik waren heel erg beleefd, maar waar ben je? Je bent al zo lang weg. Al bijna een maand. Zijn ze wel aardig tegen je?" Zei ze zachtjes. Ze hield het zachtjes net of ze bang was dat iemand haar kon horen. "Ik word hier vast gehouden door die twee mannen. Ze zijn meestal heel erg aardig, maar niet altijd. Ze mishandelde me soms, maar nu ben ik weggelopen. Ik zit in een grot in …, Aaaaaaa. Neeeeeeee, Au, dat doet pijn. Laat me met rust. Ik was aan de telefoon." Hij trok de telefoon uit mijn handen. Toen viel mijn telefoon in kleine stukjes uit elkaar.


	6. Chapter 6

Ik gilde en schreeuw mijn hele keel kapot. Na mijn uitbarsting had ik helemaal geen stem meer en volgens mij was dat ook de bedoeling van Alios. Hij lachte en seinde naar Christiaan. Christiaan seinde terug en pakte me over. Hij bond mijn pols aan elkaar vast en trok me met hem mee. Hij trok de touwen zo hard aan dat ik nog harden begon te schreeuwen. Ik keek om me heen. Ik zag dat we naar de tempels liepen. Die lelijke tempels van de Maya's.

Emma kwam naar me toe lopen. Ze fluisterde iets in mijn oor maar ik kon het niet verstaan. Ze pakte een briefje en een pen uit haar zak. Ze keek op haar heen en schreef iets op het briefje. Toen ze klaar was met schrijven liet ze het aan mij zien. Er stond: _Ik ga je helpen._ Ik keek haar hoopvol aan en gebaarde. "Hoe?" Het ging niet erg makkelijk, omdat me handen aan elkaar zitten. Het lukte me uiteindelijk wel. Emma ging naast me zitten. We keken elkaar aan. Mijn beeld begon wazig te worden. De tranen liepen me ogen uit. Emma probeerde me te troosten, maar het werd alleen maar erger. "Sorry" Wist ik uit te stoten. "Ik zal je zo missen."

"Maar… we gaan nog geen afscheid nemen. Ik heb aan je "vrienden" gevraagd of ik met jullie mee mocht. Ze hebben ze zegt dat het mocht, als ik ze iets beloofde.

_Ik schaam me zo. Ik wilde zo graag dat Emma me hielp. Maar ze mag zichzelf niet in gevaar brengen voor mij. Ik ben het niet waard. Ik ben naar een klein hulpeloos meisje vergeleken met Emma. Ze was veel volwassener dat mij. Veel meer volgroeid. Ik heb haar hulp hard nodig, maar ik kan haar niet vragen zo'n groot offer te doen voor mij. Ik kan dat gewoon niet van haar vragen._

"Maar…maar. Wat hebben ze je verteld?" "Ze hebben me het hele verhaal verteld. Maak je maar niet druk. Ik weet wat ze zijn, wat ze met jou gaan doen en ik leef met je mee. Ik wil je nu niet in de steek laten. Niet op dit moment. Dit is daar niet het goede moment voor. Ik heb een plan. We kunnen het uitvoeren als je dat wilt." Ze legde alles zo duidelijk uit dat de tranen weer begonnen te lopen. Ik schaamde me rot. Alweer.

"Ga, maar slapen. Je ziet er moe uit en morgen is de grote dag." _Ik was moe, maar ik wilde nog niet slapen. Ten eerste omdat we zo hulpeloos met zijn tweeën. Zo alleen in het bos. Ten tweede omdat ik bang was. Bang voor wat er morgen ging gebeuren. Ik wilde niet dat Emma meeging als ze mijn bloed gingen gebruiken om die deur open te maken. Als ze me dan zou zien zou ik me heel erg schamen. Ik zou me dood schamen. En ten derde omdat ik niet lekker lag. Mijn handen zaten aan elkaar en ik kon me amper bewegen door de kou._ "Kan je een deken zoeken? Ik heb het een beetje kou." Ze liep weg. Zoekend naar een deken of iets anders om mij warm te krijgen. Even later kwam ze terug met lege handen. "Sorry, ik heb niks kunnen vinden. Maar ik kan je wel warm maken." "Als je dat wilt." Ze liep rustig naar me toe met een glimlach op haar gezicht. Je knielde naast me neer en legde haar armen om me heen. Ik begon het lang aan een beetje warmer te krijgen.

Toen zag ik dat Emma twee kleine wondjes in haar nek had, net als ik een paar weken geleden. _Ze hebben zich gevoed met haar bloed. Is dat haar belofte aan Alios en Christiaan? Dat ze zich mogen voeden met haar bloed. Volgens mij heeft ze niet eens naar een deken gekeken, want de wond waren nog vers. Ze is meteen naar hun toe gegaan. Waarom zich ze dat vrijwillig doen?_ "Wat is er met je nek gebeurt?" Ze legde een hand over de twee wondjes heen net of en niks zat en keek me boos aan. Ze maakte haar armen los van mijn lichaam en liep weg. Ik keek haar na, maar ze kwam de hele nacht niet meer terug.

Ik had een slapeloze nacht. Ik had het koud. Echt sterfes koud. Mijn handen zaten aan een paal vast en mijn kont sliep van het zitten. De pijn was niet meer te harden en ik schreeuwde het uit. Niemand kwam even kijken wat er aan de hand was? _Ze geven niet meer om me. Ze behandelen me nu als een stuk vuil. Ik heb ze helemaal niks misdaan. Ik was alleen even weg. Ik wilde ook weer terug gaan hoor. Ik ging alleen mijn benen strekken van de lange vlucht met het vliegtuig. Ik moest even alleen zijn. Tijd voor mezelf hebben. Misschien had ik moeten vragen of ik even weg mocht. Dan had ik vast nu beter behandelt. Morgen van de grote dag. Ik wilde het niet en al helemaal niet nu ik weet dat ze boos op me zijn. Ze zullen me doden. Ik ben nu te jong om te sterven._

Ik werd met een schrik wakker. Ik was dus toch ik slaap gevallen. Emma zat naast me. Ze had me los gemaakt en me op haar schoot gelegd met mijn hoofd. "Rustig maar. Ga maar weer slapen. Je hebt een zware dag morgen" Ze praatte met een hele zachte stem. Ik kon het bijna niet horen. Ik sliep nog half. Ik voelde mijn ogen weer dicht vallen. Ik vocht er tegen. Ik wilde niet slapen. Niet na die enge droom. Ik wilde geen trauma's. Maar die had ik nu toch al.

_Alles gebeurde me even te snel. Alles vliegt voorbij. Ik leef ik een fantasiewereld volgens mij. Ik ben een sleutel tot een wereld die ik zelf niet ken. Ik word gevangen genomen door twee vampiers en mijn beste vriendin vind het lekker om leeg gezogen te worden door de vampiers. Ik miste mijn schoolvriendinnen, mijn moeder, mijn vader, Mary. Verklaar me voor gek, maar ik wilde zelfs naar school. Ik wilde sporten. Rondrennen op een grasveld._

Uiteindelijk ben ik toch nog in slaap gevallen. Ik had een vredige droom. Over alle lieve en zachte dingen op de aarde. Bloemen en bijtjes. _Het was lente. De __dieren leidde me door het bos. Ik was nieuwsgierig wat ze me wilde laten zien, dus ik liep mee. Er liepen allemaal kleine, jonge dieren. Ze waren net geboren. We liepen naar een boom. Het was een wensboom. Een hertje vertelde me dat ik een wens mocht doen en dat ik daarna wakker zou worden. Ik deed mijn wens en werd inderdaad wakker._ Ik lag niet meer op Emma's been. Ze was weg. Ze was vast bij die twee vampiers om ze te voeden.

Alios kwam rustig naar me toe lopen. Hij maakte mijn handen los, want Emma had ze weer vast gemaakt. Hij trok me om hoog en ik liep zelf mee. Ik had geen zin om tegen te werken. Dan zou het alleen maar vervelender worden."Sorry, het spijt me dat ik weg was gelopen. Ik had even tijd voor mezelf nodig" Hij keek me boos aan en trok me ruw met zich mee.


	7. Chapter 7

We kwamen aan bij de tempels van de Maya's. Ik werd hard op de grond geduwd. Mijn hoofd knalde met een bonk op de grond. _Ik zal zo wel hoofdpijn krijgen. Dan kunnen ze niks bij me doen omdat alles pijn doet. _"Blijf zitten!" Stuwde Alios naar me. Ik keek hem verbaasd aan. _Waar kwam die woede ineens vandaan? _Het maakt niet zoveel uit. Het ging zoals ik al verwacht had. Ze zouden nog steeds boos op me zijn en me elk moment in de gaten houden. Ze hadden Emma gevraagd om me vast te houden, zodat ik niet weg kon. De hoofdpijn bleef weg. Ik was blij, anders had ik dit hele gedoe misschien nog eens moeten doorstaan. Daar had ik dus echt geen zin in._ Niet dat ik dat van plan was. Ik had er vannacht wel aan gedacht, maar waarom zou ik het doen? Ik bracht mezelf alleen maar ik nog meer problemen._ Emma had wallen onder haar ogen. Ze is de hele nacht op gebleven om op mijn de passen. Daarbij is ze ook nog een beroofd van een deel van haar bloed. Daardoor zag ze er nog moeër uit.

Alios pakte een boek uit zijn tas en zocht naar een bladzijde. Hij kon het eerst niet vinden en riep Christiaan erbij. Hij kwam aan gesneld. Al snel hadden ze samen de goede bladzijde gevonden en begonnen te lezen. Ze waren snel klaar met lezen, ondanks dat het veel bladzijdes waren. Een stuk of 10 denk ik. Ze begonnen alles klaar te zetten. Emma trok me om hoog en daarna mee naar de poort. Nu stribbelde ik wel tegen. Emma was veel minder sterk dan Alios. Emma was maar een mens. Het lukte me even om te blijven staan. Toen trok Emma zo hard aan mijn arm dat ik de botten hoorde kraken. "AUW! Wat doe je? G*dverdomme!" Schreeuwde ik uit. Ik begon te schelden en te tieren. Al mijn frustratie kwam er tegelijk uit. Ik had alles op gehoopt. Sinds Alios en Christiaan me uit de klas meegenomen hadden. En dat was één maand geleden ongeveer. Ik heb in die tijd heel erg veel frustratie opgekropt. Erg heel erg veel. Dat liet ik merken ook.

Ik begon een beetje rustig te worden. Mijn arm bonsde en tintelde. Het deed verschrikkelijk pijn. Het bloed kan niet goed meer stromen. Alios snelde naar me toe en pakte mijn arm. Hij zette mijn botten terug op zijn plaats. De pijn was al minder. Hij scheurde mijn mouw van mijn shirtje eraf en deed verband om mijn pols. "Als we hier klaar zijn met je, heb je dat verband niet meer nodig." Zei hij met een duivelse stem. Ik kreeg er de kriebels van.

_Hoe kan Emma mijn arm zo makkelijk breken. Is ze ook een vamp? En hoezo heb ik dat verband niet meer nodig. Raadsels, raadsels, allemaal raadsels. Ze waren ook gewoon niet op te lossen met mensenhersenen. Vooral niet met mijn hersenen._

"Hoezo heb ik het niet meer nodig, als ik vragen mag?" Ik praatte zo beleeft mogelijk. Ik negeerde wat er net gebeurt was. Net of ik niks gedaan had. Dat ik gewoon braaf meegelopen was en dat Emma niet net mijn arm heeft gebroken. Ik schuifelde naar voren. Ik wachtte op een antwoord. Die kreeg ik niet.


	8. Chapter 8

Ik werd door Alios meegetrokken naar hun zelfgemaakte altaar. Een tafel met een kleedje. Op het kleedjes stonden allerlei tekens die ik niet begreep. Emma lachte. Ze lachte me niet uit maar toe. Ze maakte me wel een beetje bang. _Was ze ook een vampier? Dat zou ze zich zelf nooit aan doen. Of dat is misschien wel haar offer aan mijn oh zo lieve vampiervrienden._ Emma's lach gaf me ook moed en vertouwen in mezelf en mijn vampiervrienden.

_Ik durf dit. Ze doen me niet. Ik blijf gewoon leven. Als ze poort open is kan ik gewoon weer naar huis. Dat zie ik iedereen weer. Ik ga een groot feest geven als ik thuis ben. Waarom denk ik daar nu aan? Ze gaan me zo opofferen aan een muur. Een muur! Waarom aan een muur? Eigenlijk is het best een beetje raar. Ja, het is raar. Waarom zou je iemand opofferen aan een muur? Als je ergens naar binnen wil doe je alles. Echt alles. Al helemaal als een vampier bent. Ze hebben geen respect voor het mensenleven. Ze zuigen me al leeg voor we zijn waar we moeten zijn. Ze zijn bereid een 14-jarig meisje te vermoorden. Dan ben je niet goed in je hoofd. Ze zijn gewoon zielig. Heel erg zielig. Hoe zouden Alios en Christiaan vampier zijn geworden en hoelang al? Ik vraag het ze wel als ze klaar zijn met hun ritueeltje._

In de tijd dat is zo aan het peinzen was over dingen, had Christiaan mijn handen en voeten aan elkaar gebonden. Hij trok me omhoog en trok me dichter naar de muur. Hij gooide me op de grond. Dit keer hield ik mijn hoofd ophoog, zodat ik niet tegen de grond knalde.

"Welk handig ben je, Myra?" Ik keek verdwaast omhoog._ Waarom vragen ze dat? Dat had ik echt niet verwacht._ "Heb je het tegen mij? Ik ben rechtshandig. Hoezo?" Alios pakte mijn rechterhand. Christiaan kwam aan met een mes. Een heel scherp mes. Hij liep heel dreigend naar me toe.

_Nee, niet mijn schrijfhand. Straks kan ik nooit meer schrijven. Wat gaan ze eigenlijk doen? Mijn hand eraf snijden. Nee, dat doen ze niet. Ze zijn grof maar dat… Dat doen ze niet. Nee, nee, dat doen ze niet. Zouden ze het misschien toch doen? Ze zijn niet te vertrouwen._

"Alsjeblieft, laat me hand eraan zitten. Ik heb hem nog nodig later." Ze keken elkaar aan en toen naar mij. "We gaan je hand er niet af snijden. We hebben je slachtader nodig omdat we dan snel en veel bloed kunnen krijgen. Je bent rechtshandig dus is die ader sterker. Snap je dat?" Ik klikte. Ik wilde het niet snappen. Helaas deed ik dat wel. "Myra, kan je tegen de muur aan gaan zitten. Als je dan flauwvalt, val je tegen de muur. Ik deed wat ze zeiden. Ik was bang. Alios lachte. _Hij hoorde mijn hart natuurlijk tekeer gaan. En dacht: "Mooi ze is bang." Niet erg aardig, maar daar is hij een vampier voor._

Christiaan pakte mijn arm en legde hem op hun geïmproviseerde altaar. Hij bond hem vast met een touw. Het sneed in mijn vlees. Deze pijn was niks vergeleken met de pijn die ik straks ging voelen, waarschijnlijk. En ik piepte nu al. Dat voorspeld niks goeds. Hij deed een strak bandje om mijn bovenarm. Om het bloed beter te laten stromen zei hij. _Het zal best zo kunnen zijn, maar mij doet het pijn. _Alios had het mes vast. Hij liep rustig, maar dreigend naar mij toe. Mij hart ging steeds sneller tekeer. _Ik kan niet meer terug. Het gaat nu gebeuren. Ik ga sterven voor twee vampiers en voor de ogen van mijn beste vriendin. Ik wil nog niet dood, ik ben nog jong. Ik ben sterk. Ik ga het gewoon overleven._ Voor Alios bij mij aan gekomen was ging Emma naast me zitten. Ik keek haar boos aan. Ze deed net of ze het niet zag en lachte, haar altijd vrolijke glimlach, maar het werkte nu even niet op mij. Niet in deze toestand. "Emma hou jij haar andere arm vast." Ze knikte._ Daar ging mijn kans om te ontsnappen. Niet dat dat echt ging lukken in deze situatie. Mijn moeder zei altijd : Niet geschoten is altijd mis. Je moet het altijd proberen en het is jammer als het niet lukt._

Ik voelde het koude mes op de huid van mijn rechterpols. Het mes ging gemakkelijk door mijn vlees heen. Ik gilde het uit van de pijn. Het bloed spoot overal naartoe. Christiaan drukte zijn duim hard op een deel van de wond zodat het in een straal over mijn arm liep. Zodat ze het konden op vangen in een grote, ronde schaal. Ondertussen krijste en gilde ik het uit. Ik had heel erg veel pijn. Mijn linkerpols was gebroken. Mijn rechterpols lag open en liep erg snel leeg.

Emma pakte mijn linkerarm beter vast en vreef er over met haar handen. Ik schrok. Ik was een beetje bang voor haar. Na wat ze met me gedaan had. Mijn hart klopte sneller en ik hoorde Alios vloeken. Ergens vaag in de verte. "Ik doe je niks. Ik wilde ze geen pijn doen. Ik wilde je helpen. Concentreer je op mij, dan voel je de pijn minder." Ik vertrouwde haar. Ik ken haar al zo lang. _Ze wilde me de vorige keer geen pijn doen. Ze wilde me helpen. Ze wist dat ik bang voor mijn "oppassers" ben. Als ik dat had geweten. Had mijn pols nog heel geweest. Wat ben ik toch dom soms._ De pijn werd inderdaad minder. Maar of dat was omdat ik me op haar concentreerde of omdat ik langzaam wegzakte in een bewusteloosheid. Weet ik niet. Ik kon niet meer goed nadenken. Alles wat gebeurde overspoelde me. Het was fijn dat de pijn minder werd ik had er genoeg van.

Ik zakte steeds verder weg. De pijn werd minder. Ik kon me niet meer concentreren want mijn ogen bleven niet meer open. Ik voelde me suf en moe. En ergens diep in mijn lichaam had ik ook honger. Alios en Christiaan waren nog steeds bezig. _Hoeveel liter hebben ze wel niet nodig? Hoeveel liter heb ik eigenlijk in mijn lichaam. Ik kon het me niet bedenken. _Mijn hersens leden aan een bloed tekort. Ik kreeg een vreselijke hoofdpijn. "NEEEEEEEEEE, niet weer. Ik wil geen pijn meer hebben. Emma haal het weg." Ik schreeuwde het naar Emma toe. Ik schudde heen en weer en ik hoorde Alios weer vloeken. Maar dit keer tegen Emma. "Laat haar stil zitten. Emma hou haar nou eens goed vast." Hij was echt heel erg boos. Ik was zo blij dat in verdoofd was. Ik had dit niet vol willen meemaken. Ik wist niet of Emma nog wel naast me zat. Ze pakte me vast en antwoordde, dus ze zat er nog. "Ik kan er niks aan doen, Myra. Ze hebben veel bloed nodig. Als je stilzit zijn ze sneller klaar." Ze zei het rustig. Maar ik werd er niet rustig van. Mijn hoofd draaide en bonkte als een bezetene.

" Ik…wil…dit…niet…meer." Dat was het laatste wat ik uit wist te brengen. Voor een helse pijn mijn lichaam binnen drong. Het brandde. Dit was nog erger, dan de pijn hiervoor.


End file.
